Michael Gladis
|birthplace = Houston, Texas |family = Beth Behrs |yearsactive= 2002-present }}Michael James Gladis is an American actor best known for his role as Paul Kinsey in the hit period drama series Mad Men. Biography Gladis was born on August 30, 1977, in Houston, Texas. The names of his parents are not known. Gladis grew up in Farmington, Connecticut, graduated from Farmington High School and State University of New York at New Paltz, and got into acting by volunteering for theater productions at the all-girls school Miss Porter's School. Gladis got his first on-screen role in 2002, when he was cast as Yevgeny Borzenkov, the Senior Seaman of the K-19, in the historical thriller movie K-19: The Widowmaker. Gladis got his first major recurring role in 2007, when he was cast as Paul Kinsey, a former copywriter for Sterling Cooper, for 40 episodes of the hit period drama series Mad Men. Since then, Gladis has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Elementary, Lucifer, The Librarians, The Call Room, Feed the Beast, Without Ward, Battle Creek, Knights of Badassdom, Devil's Knot, Armed Response, The Mentalist, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Medium, Terminator Genisys, House of Lies, L.A. Noire, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Gladis portrayed Hollis Monroe in the Season Fourteen episode "Innocence". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Innocence" (2018) TV episode - Pastor Hollis Monroe *Lucifer (2017) - Sam *Without Ward (2017) - T.S. Garp Gault *The Call Room (2016) - Jim (voice) *Feed the Beast - 10 episodes (2016) - Patrick Woichik *Elementary (2016) - Rodger Stapleton *One & Done - 2 episodes (2014-2016) - Doctor Harris *The Librarians (2015) - Frankenstein's Monster *Extant - 6 episodes (2015) - Nate Malone *Terminator Genisys (2015) - Lieutenant Matias *House of Lies - 3 episodes (2015) - John Andrews *Battle Creek (2015) - Robert *Day One (2014) - Prepper *Reckless - 13 episodes (2014) - Deputy Chief Holland Knox *Not Safe for Work (2014) - Whistle Blower *Low Expectations (2013) - Pernell Roberts *Knights of Badassdom (2013) - King Diamond *Devil's Knot (2013) - Dan Stidham *Revolution (2013) - Militia Boat Captain *Armed Response (2013) - Bruce *The Mentalist (2013) - Curtis Wiley *Justified (2013) - Kenneth *The Argument with Beth Behrs & Michael Gladis (2012) - Michael Gladis *Mad Men - 40 episodes (2007-2012) - Paul Kinsey *Eagleheart - 13 episodes (2011-2012) - Chief *How I Met Your Mother (2012) - Chester *Invasion (2012) - Youtuber *J. Edgar (2011) - Stork Club Owner *Leverage (2011) - Reed Rockwell *L.A. Noire (2011) - Dudley Lynch (voice) *House (2011) - Jaimie *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010) - Bill Dixon *Medium (2010) - Dave Anderson *Law & Order: Criminal Intent - 2 episodes (2005-2010) - Randall/Donny *The Good Wife (2009) - Mark Richardson *Xavier: Renegade Angel (2009) - Co-Worker (voice) *The Captive (2008) - The Interrogator *Life (2007) - Dean Gill *Hope & Faith (2005) - EMT *Press Gang (2004) - Brian *Third Watch - 4 episodes (2003) - Eugene Rossi *Hack (2003) - Dan Kelley *K-19: The Widowmaker (2002) - Yevgeny Borzenkov 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors